Clalec
by Malecislifee
Summary: 16 year old Clary and Jace are getting close but what Jace doesn't realise is that he's pushing his two favourite people closer to each other. Complete Clalec fluff and there may be darker and sexier stuff later bare with it. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE IF YOU DID AND GAVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE. thank you all xo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 TRAINING**

* * *

"He doesn't like me, Jace" Clary said pouring milk into her cereal. Jace had woken her this morning and suggested she do some training with Alec today while Jace was in Idris for a meeting with the Clave.

Jace dropped a spoon into her bowl and climbed onto a stool next to her, "Alec? Well, it's not that he doesn't like you, um it's more that he doesn't trust you and therefore doesn't want to associate himself with you whatsoever."

"Jace! How is that any better?" Jace just laughed into his bacon sandwich. "I can't train with him and plus he'll never go for it."

Suddenly Church who was sprawled out in the doorway peacefully erupted in a screech when Alec came in stumbling over him. He looked tired, his eyes half shut, a wrinkled blue t-shirt, the same shade of his sleepy eyes, and his hair was a tangle of messy dark curls. Although Clary wasn't very fond of Alec, like at all, she found him extremely attractive, there was something beautiful and a sense of grace about him, his blue eyes, pale skin, and his tall and slender structure. If she were to draw him, she'd map his body out in charcoal on a white page with sharp pencilled out features yet his hair would be black ink and watercolour for his eyes. His eyes would be the hardest to capture, they fascinated her most. He was beautiful but he was still an ass. Alec jumped off of the cat and wondered lazily over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. Within seconds Jace had stolen the eggs from his parabatai's hands and was guiding him towards a stool at the kitchen counter.

"How about I make you breakfast, brother?" Jace said cracking one of the eggs into an empty bowl.

Alec narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Jace laughed nervously glancing sideways to Clary, "okay so basically I need you to train Clary today because I'm in Idris from 11. Pleas Alec."

Alec paused for a moment and then spoke moodily, "No. I refuse to be on babysitting duty for the little girl." Alec stood from his stool and began making his way towards the door when the golden haired boy swiftly moved to block his way. Jace was quick, fast strong, Clary thought. Izzy had said to her that he was 'the ultimate protector' and that he was most likely, one of the greatest shadowhunters of our generation. He was built for it, Clary thought whilst her eyes wondered the length of his body. He had broad shoulders, large arms and was almost as tall as Alec. Although they were very similar heights, Alec had a different structure to his body, he was more slender yet he looked just as strong. She didn't know whether he was strong but if he agreed to train her today, she might find out.

"Alec, please, look just a few hours in the training room no more. Please, for me?" Jace gave a cheeky smile and seconds later Alec turned abruptly to face Clary.

"20 minutes," he said "you have 20 minutes and then meet me in the training room." Jace gave him a brotherly slap on the cheek and winked at Clary whilst gathering up his jacket and stele from the counter. Before leaving, he took a mouthful of his bacon sandwich and called back "Good luck!"

Alec didn't waste any more time with Clary and headed into the hall, silently, making his way to his bedroom.

When Alec entered the training room, he caught Clary at the end of the room, practising some punches on a dummy. He hadn't realised how small she'd been, she was so petite, looked fragile even although she was definitely strong. She was knocking the dummy backwards over and over yet kept shaking out her wrists.

"You're doing it wrong," Alec said, appearing next to the dummy.

Clary let out a sigh, "What a lovely day this is going to be."

"Look," Alec took her hands, curling them into fists and positioning her arms appropriately, "You can't bend your wrists, you'll break them. That's why it hurts. Like this, straight on." He brought Clary's fist into contact with his palm, "See?"

Alec held up his hands which now wore pads. Clary positioned her feet shoulder width apart and threw a cross over punch to Alec's right hand which was returned with a light knock to the head, causing Clary to lose her balance. She gasped, "What was that for, I thought you were meant to be teaching me to punch?"

Alec threw the pads to the side, "Guard up and don't be so rigid." He tapped her hips, "you need to loosen up or you can't move, turn, block. Keep on the balls of your feet." He illustrated what he meant and Clary copied. After about an hour of sparring, they moved on to balance.

Clary watched as Alec swung himself up, expertly, onto the wooden beam, like a monkey throwing itself from one vine to the next. The beam was placed about 8 feet off of the ground and stretched from one side of the wall to the other of the training room. Other shadowhunters walked along it further down and were throwing themselves off of it into complex flips and spins, some landing on their feet or falling into a flawless and expertly crafted roll. There was no way Clary was doing that.

"How do you except me to get up there?" Clary looked up at Alec. His tall figure loomed over her now and he was surrounded by hanging ropes and there was one more beam about 2 foot higher than his build behind him.

"Jump," was all he said. Clary burst out laughing and returned her gaze to him all serious all of a sudden.

"No," she said.

"Then climb," Alec grinned, pushing a floor length rope towards her. Clary took it in her hands and tugged on it. It hung from the ceiling and seemed stable enough. She gripped it up high and jumped, pulling her body as far as she could go, burying her bare feet into the rope. She rose higher on the rope, feeling a burning of friction on her hands and looked up to find Alec laughing at her subtly. Something burned in her stomach. _He didn't think she could do it._ So it was simple, Clary just would. She brought herself higher and when she reached the height of the beam she attempted to swing the rope towards it. Alec stepped to the side to allow her on, but as she took a leap from the rope, she slipped missing the beam. He caught her hand and hauled her up impatiently, "Well that was entertaining." Clary shook herself from his loose grip. It was quite a way down now that she was up here and the beam was very thin, she could fit her feet side by side but if she moved anymore she would fall and that didn't seem like a very appealing option. Clary huffed, "now what?"

Alec gestured to the rest of the beam, "Walk to the fourth hanging rope and walk back."

"Are you kidding me? You got me up here to walk 10 feet?" Clary sighed and began shuffling along the beam carefully.

"Yes because your balance is absolutely appalling and this twelve feet and back will be a struggle for you," Alec walked up behind her gracefully.

Clary kept her eyes on the beam, "oh yeah and why's that?" In that moment, her heart dropped as her foot slid off the side off of the beam. Alec's hands came under her arms firmly and he lifted her back into place. She turned around to face him, whilst steadying herself on his arms. They were bigger than she had thought and she could feel the scars of his many runes under the thin cotton of his top.

"Your posture, that's why," Alec said, placing a hand on her lower back and the other on her stomach just below her chest. He straightened her back and gestured for her to follow him as he took a step backwards on the beam. She followed one step at a time, her arms stretched out either side of her. "Clary, posture," Alec straightened her back again, his fingertips grazing her bare skin. She jumped back a little however managed to stay planted firmly on the beam. "What's wrong?" he questioned her. She took a deep breath and shook her head quickly and returned to walking towards him. He looked confused yet continued walking backwards and steadying her when she swayed.

"Okay I think I've got this now, can we do something else?" Clary said. Alec glanced down at the ground.

"Jump," he said, "Jump and land on your feet."

"Are you joking, I'll break my legs," clary said, steadying herself. Alec leapt from the beam and fell to the matt below him silently and gracefully, landing on two feet. Clary thought that must have been the soundless rune she'd seen carved into his neck at breakfast. She'd had one too, Isabelle had given her a few runes yesterday after lunch and one of them had been the soundless rune along with the angelic power and deflect. But none for balance, and it showed.

Alec looked up at her, "We don't have all day."

"Actually we do," Clary crossed her arms, she wasn't jumping, "and plus I can be brave but I'm not stupid, if I jump, I'll break something."

"You aren't used to falling, jump," Alec said holding his arms out.

Clary laughed, "Wait so you think you're going to catch me now?"

Alec sighed, "If it will get you used to falling and we can actually leave this room today then yes."

Clary peered down at the fall again and closed her eyes for a second. She inhaled deeply and then launched herself down towards Alec. She came falling down onto him and they both fell backwards. One of his arms clutched her waist while the other pushed her head against his neck so she wouldn't hit it as they hit the matts. Alec laughed loud while Clary didn't look up. Once she gathered they weren't falling anymore she gasped, "Alec, oh my god are you okay, I'm so sorry." She found this odd sort of guilt in her stomach of which she was unfamiliar with when it came to Alec. Usually, she's be glad to give him a good bashing over the head but today had been different, and the way he'd cradled her body when they'd fallen, it had made her feel strange.

"Clary I'm fine," he laughed sitting up, forcing Clary up too. She sat in between his thighs on her knees and was fussing over his head, checking for any scrapes, "Clary, really, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that," Clary sat back leaning on her hands, staring at him intensely.

"What do you mean?" Alec furrowed his brow.

"My name, you keep calling me Clary. You never call me Clary, I'm either 'Valentines daughter' or 'little girl' or 'oi'" Clary said.

He just laughed and leant forward. "Well, you seemed less like a little girl today, you can throw some punches, Clary Fray"

She smiled down at the ground and when she looked up she realised how close she was to him. She was practically encased in his legs and his arms which he leaned on his knees. She could feel the heat from his body and his face was so close to hers that she could have leant forward and kissed him. No why was she thinking of kissing him, no it was Alec. She straightened her face, her posture and stood up, holding out a hand to help him. He gratefully took it, as small as it was. She had tiny hands and slender fingers, artists fingers whereas Alec's hands her large and calloused from training and use of weapons yet graceful and scarred. As Clary helped him up she saw the scars on his palms and fingers and they were like a map woven into his skin, they were beautiful.

"By the angel look at the time," Alec glanced up at the large clock at the end of the training room of which indicated it was almost half four.

Clary looked surprised, "I didn't realise we had been here that long, oh no Isabelle would have already started preparing food for tonight." Tonight, Isabelle and Alec's parents were coming back from Idris with Jace who was their adoptive son and they were having a big meal to welcome them home. They hadn't seen them in 4 months and Clary had never met them before. They were the heads of the institute.

Alec smiled, "I ordered in food for seven o'clock, don't worry no one's eating what Izzy cooks."

Clary laughed as they both headed out of the training room, "So what do I wear, is it a formal sort of dinner?"

"Yeah I guess so, ask Izzy she knows more about this than I do," Alec gestured to an open door of which through the archway, a panicked Izzy with flour on her nose was mixing some brown goo in a bowl. Alec walked in first and came around the back of his sister peering over her shoulder. He made a disgusted face and spoke dismissively, "Iz, we aren't eating this."

Isabelle dropped the bowl to the counter and wiped more flour across her face with a huff, "That's not fair, I work my ass off in this kitchen and you come in here and tell me you're not even going to eat something I poured my heart and soul into making." She turned to face him.

"Yes, Izzy, and plus your efforts are needed elsewhere," Alec stepped away from Isabelle and the bowl and stood behind Clary, placing a hand on her back. Even though he wasn't touching her skin, it felt oddly strange, his hand. "Clary needs clothes advice."

Isabelle was about to get excited when she registered something. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"What happened in the training room?" she demanded.

Clary looked up at Alec and then back to Izzy, uncertain, "what do you mean?"

"You are standing oddly close to each other, normally you wouldn't be within 5 feet of each other and you have spent the whole day together and neither of you look murderous. Explain," Izzy said firmly.

They both laughed and Clary said, "Iz, you're crazy"

Alec headed for the door, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready, and I suggest you two do the same." And with that he disappeared leaving Clary with a very curious Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2 Dangerous Territory

**Hey guys, thanks for reading Chapter 1 and this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. This chapter starts off a little slow but it's an ending to a chapter I'm really proud of so I hope you guys read it all thanks so much and don't forget to leave a review or some ideas xox**

 **Chapter 2 – Dangerous Territory**

Clary stood outside Alec's bedroom door wondering why she was even there. This morning they hadn't even been the slightest bit interested in being in the same room as each other and now she wanted to walk to dinner with him. She was going crazy, she thought to herself, and Jace would be back soon, why was she outside her boyfriend's parabatai's bedroom?

Once they'd finished training, Isabelle had helped Clary pick out flowy blue dress that ended mid-thigh and bared a lot of her chest yet it was still appropriate for meeting the heads of the institute she was living in. She had taken a shower and pulled her hair into a loose bun, which meant a few of her loose curls were pulled out delicately. She had put on her mother's necklace and slipped into the dress and had ended up for some reason outside his door. She was debating walking away when he opened the door wearing a dark blue shirt buttoned up all the way and his hair was brushed back out of his eyes.

"Clary," he looked puzzled then allowed his eyes to drift over her body. He remembered in the training room how when he touched her skin lightly, and she jumped back, how eager he was to feel more of her. It was wrong he knew that, she was valentine's daughter, but something had made him feel differently this afternoon. And now he drunk in every inch of her allowing his eyes to drift from her face to her collarbones to her chest to her hands right down to her legs and then he met her gaze again, staring into her emerald eyes.

Clary smiled nervously, "Hi."

Alec pulled his door shut, "What are you doing here?" He managed to pull his gaze away from her.

"I was just checking if you were ready for dinner," Clary said, pushing a curl from her eyes, "and I think Isabelle has finished setting out the Chinese food."

"Thank god she hasn't served that brown mess," Alec truly sounded relieved. Clary just laughed as they made there was down the hall.

"Jace don't touch it, not everyone's here yet," Izzy moaned, slapping her brother round the head lightly. She was setting another bowl at the table where her mother and father were seated and were talking amongst themselves about a small clave issue regarding the Downworld. Izzy sat down at the end of the table, "Father, can we please keep all Clave talk strictly for your office, we haven't seen you in so long" –

"Isabelle," her mother snapped, "It is an important issue that"-

"Come on Maryse," Robert soothed, "She's prepared this for us, the least we can do is enjoy the dinner with her." He placed a hand over his wife's as Alec and Clary entered the room, laughing about something. Alec looked up from Clary's face to see his father standing to greet him, "Father, mother, you're home, how was your trip." He hugged his parents and it was only his mother who responded.

"Adequate," She said, kissing her son's cheek, and as she glanced at Clary, she spoke hesitantly, "And you must be, Clarissa Morgernstern." She held out her hand to shake and Clary took it with a large smile.

"Actually, It's Fray," Clary said, trying to maintain her friendly face.

"Fray, Fairchild, Morgenstern, what does it matter, you are still Valentines daughter," Maryse said coldly. She didn't look like a very friendly person, Clary thought, her features were hard and sharp and she had the same jet black hair as her children and the famous lightwood eyes. They stung a bright blue as she looked Clary in the eyes, her lips a thin red line.

Jace had appeared at Clary's side and placed his hand on her back, "And she's also our guest, mother." Clary watched as Maryse shot Jace a stern look and returned to her seat at the table. Jace guided Clary to a seat opposite his and pulled out the chair for her. As she sat down he whispered against her ear, "You look beautiful." She smiled and looked up at him, and found those golden eyes fixed on her lips. He brushed her lips so quickly and lightly, it was like they almost never touched her. Seconds later he was in his chair and Alec slipped into the seat at the end of the table, opposite Izzy, positioned between his parabatai and the red headed girl.

Now that they were all seated at the table, they dug into the food that Izzy had laid out for them.

"Mother, father, now that you're here, I'd like to ask you something," Isabelle began cautiously. Her mother lifted her head to look at her daughter. Clary couldn't believe that this was Isabelle's mother, they were so different. Isabelle was warm and kind and welcoming and Maryse was, well none of those things. Isabelle continued, "I would like you to meet someone soon."

"Oh, Isabelle, are you talking about that fairy boy that you've been playing with?" Maryse replied, staring at her plate and cutting her food firmly.

"Mother, please," Isabelle put down her cutlery, "I am asking that you give Meliorn a chance. He means a lot to me." Isabelle pushed her lips firmly together.

Maryse looked up at her daughter once more, "You are 16 Isabelle, if he means a lot to you, buy him a toy, but don't bring a Downworlder into our house. By the angel, even the thought of you wanted to mix his filthy blood with ours is" –

Isabelle stood up sharply, her blue eyes watering, becoming a piercing sapphire shade. She turned and walked out of the room quickly.

"Was that really necessary?" Alec spoke coldly, with the same remarkable tone of his mother.

"She's too soft, and she's playing around with the Downworlders, she needed to be told," Maryse returned to her food.

"I'll check on her," Robert stood and left the room while Maryse let out an exasperated breath.

Jace placed his cutlery down firmly, "Mother, did you ever consider, she wasn't just playing and that she truly cared for him. Perhaps she really liked him or maybe even loved" –

"DON'T," Maryse raised her voice standing up at the table, "Don't even talk of that with a Downworlder."

"But what if she does, mother?!" Jace exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table and knocking over a glass of wine. It spilled into Clary's lap and she immediately jumped out of her chair. "Clary, I'm so sorry," Jace sighed, making his way round to her.

She put up her hand, shaking her head, "No really, it's fine."

"No, it's all over you look," Jace picked up the glass, "Alec, can you make sure Clary gets cleaned up please."

Alec was hesitant, "Um but Jace" -

"Please Alec, just do it," Jace snapped. Clary exchanged a look with Alec and then moved slowly out of the room.

Jace leant forward on the table and looked up Maryse. "Welcome home, mother," he sighed.

Clary was sitting on Alec's bed, whilst he was preparing a bowl of hot water and a cloth in his bathroom. She'd never been in his room before and even though it wasn't that different from her room, Jace's or Isabelle's, she still felt strange being there. She sat with her hands in her lap and looked around at his room. It a dark blue colour and grey flooring, and all the windows were open. He had a large king-size bed, white quilts and cushions. Other than a few books and weapons stashed around the place, the room wasn't very crowded or busy. She stood up and stalked around the room. She ran her fingers over the messy stacks of books, and came across one that really stood out to her, 'The Shadowhunters Codex'. Everything about her people's history was inside that book. She peered around the corner and into the bathroom to see if Alec was coming back in yet. He was still running water into a bowl, his back to her. She slid the book from the shelf and opened it, breathing in a gathering of dust. She choked back a cough and began scanning through the pages, the book covered just about everything to do with the Shadow World and even the Downworld. Everything from Shadowhunters to types of demons down to how to kill them, right through to warlocks and vampires and the old tales and cults.

Clary was now sat on his bed against the headboard, her shoes on the floor and her knees pulled up to her chest. She had completely immersed herself in this book so much that when Alec exited the bathroom, she didn't even notice. The corner of his mouth quirked up and he thought about how she looked like a small child, curled up and oblivious to the world around them, falling into a fairy tale where monsters and princes fought to save a princess' life. Then his mind turned to the fact that it wasn't a fairy tale she was reading, the monsters that she was reading about were all far too real and Alec knew that one day she would have to face them and fight like a shadowhunter. For an odd reason, his belly turned at the thought of it, he didn't want her out on the battle field although he knew she could probably handle herself. He wanted to scoop her up right then, book in hand and lock her away in a tower like Rapunzel. She'd be a part of her very own fairy tale, but in this one the monsters couldn't get to her.

"Are you okay?" Alec caused Clary such a fright that she snapped the book shut. A cloud of dust clawed at her face and she began to cough and laugh. Alec settled down next to her, laughing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you such a fright." He passed her the damp cloth and she wiped it down her arms where the wine had made her sticky.

"I've never seen Jace like that before," Clary said, dipping the cloth into the bowl of water and ringing it out, "He was so… angry."

Alec sighed, "Well my mother can be difficult and her views are more traditional and strict. And I guess Jace doesn't handle that well." Clary was silent and continued scrubbing lightly at her dress. "He was talking about you, you know?" Alec spoke quietly and Clary looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I mean that when he was talking about Isabelle and her feelings perhaps being more for Meliorn, he was really talking about you," Alec sighed and Clary looked back down at her dress and began to scrub harder, "His feelings for you Clary."

Clary was quiet when she spoke, "I think I'm going to go and find some spare clothes."

"Spare clothes?" Alec questioned her as she set the bowl on the table, next to his bed.

"Because all of my clothes are next door in Izzy's room, remember, I'm sharing a room with her, and I can still hear her talking with your dad so I'll go and check in the laundry room," Clary said, walking over to the door.

"Why don't I just lend you a t-shirt?"

"Don't you think Jace would mind, it's a little strange isn't it, me sleeping in another boy's clothes?" She smiled faintly.

"I don't think he would mind too much since you have no clothes at the moment. If I thought it would bother him, I wouldn't offer, you know that Clary."

Alec walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a large grey t-shirt and handed it to her. She took it gently and went to change in the bathroom.

When Clary came out Alec had changed into some black jogging bottoms and a dark top and was hanging his bow and quiver onto his bedpost. Hearing the bathroom door click shut, he glanced up at her.

"You look ridiculous," he teased. The top hung down on her small frame and reached the same length that the dress had and the arms covered her elbows. He shouldn't have felt the way he did but he just couldn't help feeling a slight bit of happiness that she was wearing his clothes to bed. 'What was he doing?' Alec thought to himself, feeling like this about his parabatai's girlfriend, just this morning he hated the girl.

"It's not my fault you're so big," Clary laughed throwing her folded up dress in his face, playfully. He caught it and placed on the bed, instead picking up the Codex.

"You're just small," he smiled. He was standing directly in front of her now and if she leant forward, she could reach up and wrap her arms around the blue eyed boy's neck. But she wouldn't. Alec placed the book against her chest and her small hands came to it slowly. Clary looked confused. "I heard my dad leave while you were getting changed, I think you're safe to go to bed now," Alec whispered down at her.

She looked up questioningly, "and the book?"

"Is yours," Alec smiled again. It was a soft sort of smile, endearing even, and a side she'd never seen of him before. She smiled down at the ground and then made her way towards the door. "Only until you've read it though, Fray. I would like that book back," Alec said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Of course, thank you" She laughed and then disappeared out of the room. Alec flicked the light off and pulled the curtains to, before climbing into bed. Alec thought about how much this day had changed the way he thought about the red headed girl. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering about her.

Even in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Tempers Rise

**It got dramatic… I hope you enjoy it and I might leave this as the last chapter, leave a review and tell me if I should or not, thanks guys xox**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Tempers Rise**

Clary laid curled up in bed, her hair a tangle of red curls. As she fluttered her eyelashes open, warm yellow light filtered into vision and suddenly she was whirled around onto her back by a screaming Isabelle.

"Clary Clary Clary! By the angel you won't believe it!" She shook the dazed girl's shoulders and Clary sat up, lazily.

"What, what?" she replied in slight laughter. Isabelle passed her a rolled up piece of parchment paper. Clary widened her eyes, her vision was still blurry from sleep but she managed to make out the words:

SHADOWHUNTERS OF THE FOLLOWING INSTITUTES ARE REQUESTED TO BE PRESENT AT A BALL ON THIS COMING FRIDAY NIGHT AT 8:00PM TO REINFOCE THE IDEA OF UNITY BETWEEN THE SHADOW WORLD AND THE DOWNWORLD (THEREFORE 1 GUEST IS ALLOWED PER PERSON INVITED AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO BE OF DOWNWORLD ORIGIN):

LA

NEW YORK

CHICAGO

SAN FRANSICO

NEW ORLEANS

MIAMI

PHOENIX

LISBON

SEATTLE

FORMAL ATTIRE AND THE BALL WILL BE HELD IN THE GLASS CITY, CENTRE SQUARE, MAIN HALL

"Isn't it amazing?!" Isabelle pulled Clary out of bed and strung her over to the dressing table.

Clary yawned and attempted to smile at the same time, "Yeah, Iz that's great and um" –

Isabelle pushed her down onto a stool and turned her head to face the mirror, "Clary, this is going to be so good, it will be the first time you go to Idris, the Shadowhunter homeland! And there will be a ball and you will go with Jace and it is just going to be amazing!" She paused for a long deep breath before questioning Clary, "Is that my brother's shirt?"

Clary looked down in the mirror and had forgotten she was wearing it. A faint smile arose on her face and she quickly realised she was blushing and stopped smiling.

Clary turned on the stool to face Izzy, "No it's not, and now can you please tell me why I am sitting in front of a mirror and not sleeping bed?"

Isabelle grabbed her shoulders, looking panicked, "It's ten o'clock you don't need sleep, you need a gown for the ball, and so do I. You read the letter, 'this coming Friday night'. Clary, that's tomorrow night!" Isabelle threw her hands up in a huff, "Just get ready, I'll grab the boys"

"Wait the boys are coming with us?" Clary looked puzzled.

"Of course. They need suits and the only way I'm letting them buy one is if I have seen them in it first," with that Isabelle tossed her long ebony black hair over her shoulder and slipped out of the room. No matter how panicked or flustered Izzy was, clary thought to herself, she still seemed to have this air of grace and elegance about her, something Clary herself needed to learn before the ball tomorrow. The ball she would go to with Jace.

Soon enough, Izzy was steering all three of them out of the institute and into a taxi. When they arrived at a dress shop, Izzy sat the boys down on a long chic sofa at the side of the store while she called on Clary to pick out a few dresses.

"How about this one?" Clary turned around holding a floor-length bottle green gown that was decorated subtly with gold around the waist line. Isabelle gasped and took the fabric between her fingers.

"Clary, this will look stunning on you and it will highlight your boobs so well," Isabelle grinned, "Go try it on and I'll be in soon." Clary laughed and made her way over to the fitting rooms.

Clary stepped into the dress and slid it up her body. She tried to reach the zip but couldn't quite manage. Pulling back the curtain to her fitting room, she called out for Jace who Isabelle had seated right outside with Alec. Clary turned back to the mirror to admire the dress as it was. It was a fitted, long sleeved dress with a low cut bodice that stretched into an elegant drop with layered up material that flowed when she turned. The green and gold complimented her hair and eyes brilliantly. She received a fright as a light knock came on the wall on the other side of the curtain. She just gasped and then Alec's voice came softly, "Is everything okay? Izzy told Jace to go and get measured, he should be back in a little while."

Clary leant back against the wall and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just um," She slid the curtain to the side, "Can you zip my dress up please?" Her voice was hesitant and she turned to face the mirror again. Alec just nodded his head subtly and stepped in, drawing the curtain behind him. He looked down. The dress hung open at the back revealing her milky smooth skin, slight freckles were scattered around the top of her back and her shoulder blades were carved elegantly. Alec spotted the zip which started dangerously low on her back.

"Um, Clary," Alec gulped.

"Is everything okay?" Clary turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, no it's fine," he brought his fingers to the zip as Clary turned to face the mirror again. As he began pulling the zip up his fingers grazed the bottom of her back.

It was as if his skin burned holes in her, but it didn't hurt, it was a good kind of pain. As he brought the zip midway, he stroked her hair off of her back so it wouldn't get caught in it. His touch was so light, so delicate, that Clary held her breath for fright that if she breathed it would scare him off. His fingers returned to the zip and he torturously dragged it up the rest of the way. He then brought his hands around her, either side of her neck and pulled her hair gently from her shoulders, allowing it to rain down her back. As he did so his fingertips brushed her neck and it was enough to send sparks up Clary's spine. Alec immediately stepped away from her. He wanted to touch her but he couldn't because she wasn't his. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. Clary turned around. She looked down at the dress, a rosy shade painting her cheeks.

"What do you think?" Clary said as if catching her breath.

"Um, yeah it's, um," Alec stuttered and then let out another deep breath, "Clary, you look beautiful."

Clary couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth and she looked up, catching his gaze which drifted over her. He wanted to reach out and grab her, to unzip the dress and run his hands down her back, to feel her hands in his hair and feel her placing kisses down his neck. What he would do to feel her skin and her lips. His mind whirled and then his heart sunk. Jace was his parabatai, his brother, his best friend. And he was a terrible person, he thought to himself, to be thinking of this girl like that.

"Thank you," Clary smiled. Alec's face became stern.

"You should hurry, Isabelle will want to go soon and you're holding everyone up," Alec said turning and pushing the curtain aside. Clary caught onto his arm, pulling gently at his leather jacket.

"What was that for?" Clary questioned, puzzled and obviously hurt.

"What do you mean?" There was no emotion in his voice.

"You just talked to me like a piece of shit," Clary narrowed her eyes, "I thought after yesterday we were starting to get on."

Alec's face remained expressionless as he leant towards her, "You're Valentine's daughter. We will never be friends. I trained you because Jace asked me to because he's my brother and it was important to him. You won't ever mean anything to me." Her eyes began to burn and water, as Alec turned and stalked out of the fitting rooms.

Clary was sitting on her bed, in a pair of small grey shorts and a blue vest top, staring at the green dress opposite her that was hung up on the outside of the wardrobe. Moonlight bathed the dress in a silver glow and cars racing past the institute cast dancing shadows around the room.

She was thinking about how Alec had turned on her and how much in a day he had meant to her and how pathetic she had been to come home and bury her face in a pillow and cry over his words. Something was burning inside her stomach, cutting at her, making her feel angry at him. Suddenly she jumped off of the bed and pulled open her desk drawer. Out of it she grabbed Alec's t-shirt and the Codex and slammed the drawer shut again. She wasn't going to let this go. It wasn't fair.

"Bullshit! Absolute fucking bullshit!" Clary had burst through Alec's door and slammed it back shut behind her. Alec had been laying on his bed, his nose buried in a book and when Clary had exploded into his room, he looked up startled. She made his way over to his bed and he sat up. "You fucking liar, Alec! You're not allowed to do that! You can't just turn on me and pretend that nothing happened" Clary exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Nothing did happen," Alec said cautiously, standing up. The bed was now between them like a barrier.

"Bullshit Alec! That's bullshit and you know it, you can't tell me that you didn't feel what I did," Clary's breathing was ragged and she'd gone red in her face.

Alec stood still and then swallowed, "Clary, It's been two days and I trained you and cleaned you up and so what? It means nothing!" His voice had raised slightly and with that Clary felt hot tears stream down her face. Alec was desperate to grab her and cradle her and apologise, his words had tasted like acid in his mouth.

"No!" She threw down the book and the t-shirt onto the bed, "You're lying." He stared at the objects on the bed for a moment. His gaze returned to the red headed girl who had tears clinging to her cheeks. He began to move around the bed and towards her. The room was completely silent except for Clary's deep breaths and slight sniffling. When he reached her he didn't move. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

He looked down into her eyes, his face soft, "What do you want me to say, Clary? That I hated you before yesterday morning because you walked in here like you owned the place and then we found out you were the monster's daughter but that yesterday's training session allowed me to trust you? That yesterday's training session allowed me to get to know you? Do you want me to say that when Jace asked me to ensure that you got cleaned up, I got nervous because you make me that way? Do you want me to tell you that when you went to bed last night, I was so fucking glad it was my clothes you were wearing and not Jace's? How about the fact that since last night, I haven't stopped thinking about you or your eyes or your skin or your laugh or how about that annoying little temper of yours which to be quite honest, I didn't think I'd meet quite this soon. Do you want me to tell you that today in the fitting rooms, I wanted to grab you and kiss you and touch you? And that I'm sorry for all those words that came out of my mouth? Because I can't, Clary. Jace means too much to me."

Clary felt as though the air had been punched out her lungs and her face had gone almost completely white. Alec just turned away from her, sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. Clary joined him a moment later, setting herself down right next to him. She gently peeled his hands away from his face and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her.

Clary searched his eyes, a sad shade of cobalt blue. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't want to hurt him either but I ended it with him as soon as we got back." Alec looked at her in disbelief. She continued, "That's not because of you though, that's just because it wasn't right for me. But Alec, there IS something about you" –

"Don't Clary," he sighed taking her hand from his face but not quite letting go, "Please, just don't."

He turned his body towards her and wiped away a stray tear under her eye. He watched her eyes intensely now, they had turned a piercing green with her tears. She then stood up slowly and he walked her over to the door.

She leant up and wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. He gripped her around the waist and pushed his face into her hair, taking in a deep breath. As his fingers slipped over her skin at the rim of her t-shirt, Clary lifted her head and brushed her lips against the crook of his neck. Her lips on his neck sent Alec crazy, a pulse of electricity cursing through his blood.

She immediately felt the effect of her action as he lifted her legs up and hooked them around his hips, slamming her up against the wall. She didn't feel any pain streak up her back just Alec's desperate lips crash down on hers. She brought her hands up into his hair, and wound her fingers around his jet black curls. She needed more of him, to be closer to him. Alec's lips left hers and she immediately felt the absence but they returned on her neck, burning holes in her skin. Soon she was lying on the bed throwing her head back with a slight moan as he raked his teeth down her collarbone. She began kissing him again, swallowing his air, feeling his heart slamming in his chest. She felt as though she were folding into him, becoming weak yet so much stronger, allowing their moans to spill into each other. In that moment, she owned everything, the sun, the stars, the moon, the sea, everything moved with her, everything shifted with the exhale of her breath and the rise of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4 He's Broken

This chapter begins focused on izzy on the day that the last chapter ended. This is so I can explore some other characters as well and hopefully bring Cassie's amazing world to life with a little more depth than in my previous chapters.

She brought the glass to her lips, glittering red liquid slipping down her throat. A sharp, sweet taste lingered on her tongue as she placed the glass back on the counter in front of her. Izzy swept her thick, black curls over her shoulder, letting her gaze wonder behind her to the door. She drew a deep breath and turned back to find a tall man with an inviting smile staring back at her. His eyes were a dark cobalt blue, shaded by lashes, long and delicate. He threw a tea towel over his shoulder and leant forward onto the counter.

"Can I get you another drink, miss?" His voice dripped from his lips, like honey the colour of his golden hair. A smile tugged at the corners of Izzy's painted red lips. He was a gorgeous boy, cheekbones carved from porcelain and steady, unscarred hands. She was so unfamiliar with skin as clear and untouched as his, no jagged cuts fading on his skin or any scars creeping up from the collar of his shirt.

A voice then came from behind her, this voice was not sweet, it was slower and deeper, "She'll have a bottle of your most expensive wine."

Isabelle watched the bartender's smile fade into an uneasy line. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Of course, sir, and what drink for you?" The bartender muttered awkwardly.

"Are you offering?" The voice came again, the words idly playing off of his lips. Before even seeing him Isabelle recognised the voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing with him, Raphael," she turned slowly on her seat.

Raphael's gaze clicked straight onto Isabelle's eyes as if locking in on a target. A smile played teasingly across his lips, "oh but Izzy, if he's willing.."

"Excuse me?" The golden haired boy's face was distorted in confusion. Izzy saw now, being in the presence of Raphael, the bartender was young and ever so vulnerable.

"He's just teasing, babe" she shot him a smile and the boy edged off slowly towards a glass cabinet lined with shimmering wines.

"Do you have to think of everyone as food?" Izzy sighed, nudging a stall with her leg. Her legs were hidden by leather boots laced all the way up to her thighs and Raphael couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger for a moment.

"Everyone is food," he said sharply, looking around and remaining to stand.

Isabelle shook her head slightly and her hair fell forward, thankfully hiding the smile that arose on her face. There was something about him that she'd always found intriguing.

Isabelle began slowly, "It's late Raphael-"

"How observant," he fixed his gaze on her, slowly drinking the image of her in.

She leant forward, closer to him, "If you're not going to sit down, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Because we're not staying," he said.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows slightly and whispered, "and where might I be going with you?"

Raphael stared at her eyes for a moment, the dark and pulsing blue crowded by black feathered lashes. She was so elegant.

"Well tomorrow night, you're coming to the ball with me," he spoke gently.

"What?" Isabelle was stunned and sat back, "that's a shadowhunter's ball? You're a vampire."

"You're very observant tonight, Isabelle. Yes it's a shadowhunter's ball but downworlders are welcome as guests. And I think it's fitting that you're accompanied by the right person, and do not end up going with someone like.. _him_ ," Raphael indicated with a nod of his head the bartender that had appeared back at the counter. He had placed down a tall bottle of wine; the liquid inside turned opal in the strobes of moonlight that shone through the floor-length windows.

Isabelle was not someone who was easily swayed but having Raphael as her date to the ball wasn't exactly disappointing. Something in her chest fluttered. Raphael has always been able to read her and he saw the slight excitement in her eyes. They became teasing.

"Fine," was all she said. He slowly leant forward to grasp the bottle off of the counter and spoke when his lips brushed against her ear.

"And tonight," he breathed slowly, "you're coming back to mine."

THE DAY OF THE BALL 2:30pm

Clary pulled back two curls from the front of her face and stared into the mirror. She held them in place behind her head and dropped them again with a sigh. She couldn't think about getting ready and looking presentable at a ball when she was about to go to a ball where she would see Jace. On his own. Her own guilt was tugging at her as if with fingertips and she kept trying to shake the memories of the night before from her mind. But even when she closed her eyes, it was as if the image of Alec's hands on her skin were branded behind her heavy lids. She sighed and threw her face into her hands. It wasn't exactly like she wanted to forget what had happened last night. Truthfully, nothing much had happened but it felt like everything. They had kissed. A lot. And clary had fallen asleep tucked into Alec's body, and wound in his arms.

Clary thought that it was lucky that Isabelle had not been in their bedroom the following morning as she walked in from Alec's room. What an explanation she would have had to think up. Just as Isabelle crossed her mind, she had also clicked open the bedroom door and Clary looked up.

Clary raised her eyebrows at Isabelle's un-ironed dress that had obviously been slept in.

She drew her attention back to the mirror and spoke, "couldn't he have leant you a shirt to sleep in? Wouldn't have ruined your dress then." Isabelle stumbled into the room, a giggle escaping her lips and she slumped down onto the bed. Clary watched Izzy throw her head back and her smile widen.

"Who's made you so happy then?" She laughed, turning to face Isabelle.

Isabelle just sat up straight and smiled a brilliant smile at Clary. No matter how tired izzy was or how many demons she had fought, she always looked flawless and right now was no change.

"That's not important," Izzy dismissed it with a smile and slid out of her boots, throwing them to the side.

"Um, I definitely feel like it is," Clary laughed. Isabelle stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"We have more important things to worry about. Like getting ready for the ball, we have to leave for Idris at 6pm because we are taking a walk through the city before we get there. Jace said he wanted to show you some things."

Jace.

Clary felt as though she had been punched in the gut at the mention of Jace's name.

"Isabelle," clary hesitated. Isabelle stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and turned to face her.

"What's up, clary? She said.

Clary held her breath for a moment before letting out a sigh, "yesterday, um... I broke up with Jace."

"You what? Why?" Isabelle ran to Clary and shuffled down onto her seat. She automatically grabbed Clary's hands.

Clary's head hung down, "I just, I really don't want to talk about this. At least not yet. I know he's your brother and you're probably going to hate me for hurting him and -"

"I could never hate you, Clary," Isabelle smiled sadly, "Jace will be hurt, and I know I may not like that but I wouldn't wish for you to be with someone if you were unhappy. And you don't have to explain to me until you're ready, okay?" One of izzy's slender fingers appeared beneath Clary's chin lifting her face gently. When Clary saw Isabelle's disappointed smile, she just hugged her tightly, winding her arms around her best friend and wishing that they could stay like that and not even go to the ball.

Clary stood resting her hands on the balcony and she watched the people gathering below her. Isabelle in a floor length gown, glittering white and silver. The beading on her dress reflected the the warm glow of the institute lighting and she truly looked like an angel. She had pulled back her hair into a ponytail and it rained down her back in thick black curls, baring the skin of her collarbones and neck. Clary was envious of how elegant she always looked. Standing with Isabelle was her mother, her face stern as always and her father who was placing a kiss on Isabelle's cheek. They were both dressed in black. The Lightwoods were always stunning no matter what they wore. However Clary was searching for another Lightwood and when she found him, her breathing hitched for a moment. She had never felt this nervous. Alec stood, hands placed behind his back and his head was bent for he was concentrating on a very enthusiastic Max. A laugh escaped those usually rigid lips. Clary found herself smiling and she laughed softly echoing him. When she realised that she was standing alone watching them, she felt kind of stupid and blushed. Pushing the thought of Jace, wherever he was, to the back of her mind, she stalked to the top of the stairs and knotted her fists gently in the green silk of her dress, lifting it as she began walking. Everyone glanced at her as her shoes echoed on the stairs and Izzy and Alec remained staring as she made her way down. When she arrived at the bottom, she exchanged a smile with Izzy and was greeted by Alec's warm hand in her arm.

She smiled up at him, even in heels she was a good foot less than him. His gaze slipped over her slowly and he was desperate to just scoop her up into his arms and hold her close. She was frightfully beautiful. Her copper locks fell in ringlets around her face and her eyes stung an emerald green shot with shards of gold. Alec had never been so enchanted by a girl's beauty. He just smiled, his eyes fixed on her.

"Alec," Clary spoke delicately, "I don't want Jace thinking anything's happening between us, and as much as your face is the one I want to see most tonight, I don't think he's going to be convinced if you're the first one to greet me for the night." She laughed slightly.

"I don't want him to think that either, I feel terrible," Alec said not removing his eyes from Clary's, "but he's outside at the moment."

"Outside?" Clary looked puzzled.

The huge doors of the institute slid open, a creak filling the elegant stone hall but the Lightwoods continued chatting amongst themselves as a very drunk Jace strode in. Two girls, one on either side of him, were clutching at his arm and throwing their heads back in laughter. They had skin that looked like ice, and pointed ears. One of them had ebony black hair and the other a chocolate brown, both stretching down to the bottoms of their backs, dead straight. _They were nixies_ Clary thought, _Jace had always had some sort of thing for them._

"He's drunk," Clary said narrowing her eyes.

Alec glanced down at the floor, sighing, "I know, he's broken Clary." Tears started to well in his eyes and Clary grabbed onto his arm firmly.

"Don't Alec," she said, searching his eyes, "don't do that to yourself, don't blame yourself. It's my fault, okay? I broke up with him, but he's strong, he will be okay. We just have to keep our distance for tonight and not make anything obvious."

Alec took a deep breath, "I know, I just, I needed to tell you that you look really beautiful Clary." Clary's cheeks flushed a warm pink and she looked down at the ground. As she looked back up at Alec, she caught Isabelle's eye from across the hall and her questioning glare.

Drawing a sharp breath, Clary avoided her gaze and moved towards the group, with Alec by her side. Alec stalked straight over to Jace and joined him in a conversation when Maryse snapped the whole group into silence.

"We will portal to Idris city centre and take a walk to the Glass Tower. We decided it would be a nice opportunity for Clary to see a bit more of Idris than the inside of a ballroom," she laughed stiffly.

Clary's eyes sparked up at Jace for a moment who was whispering into the black haired nixie's ear. The girl giggled. Maryse shot a stern look at her.

The door creaked again and two men strode in, both could not be more different. Raphael was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, his hair ruffled on top of his head. He winked at Isabelle and Clary suddenly realised what Izzy's overwhelming happiness had been about earlier that day. The other man strode so confidently, the rings on his fingers glittering in the light and he blue sparks on his fingers dancing playfully.

"Magnus," Robert stalked over to shimmering warlock and shook his hand. Magnus shot a wink at Maryse when he caught her stern face, her lips a thin line.

"Don't worry Maryse, I'm not accompanying you tonight, just doing all the work to begin with it's fine," Magnus Bane let out a sigh and a sarcastic smile before whizzing around and flicking a burst of purple light into the room. The spark jumped from his fingertips like a gazelle prancing from it's predator. Clary shielded her eyes and winced at the brightness, watching blue and purple light shatter to form a transparent wall of water.

"All done," Magnus shot a smile at Clary, "let's not wait around, I'm a busy man."

Maryse let out a disgusted 'hm' and avoided the warlocks eye contact as she strode right into the waterfall followed by Robert. Isabelle paused to thank Magnus, and Raphael hugged him lightly before he placed a hand at Izzy's waist and lead her through the portal. Jace was next stumbling through and Clary caught the roll of Magnus' eyes and she giggled a little. Alec and Clary were left in the hall with an impatient Magnus and he slipped his hand into hers as they took a step towards the cascading water.

"You haven't portaled before, have you?" Alec said, tightening his grip on Clary's small hand. Clary thought she could see a wavering image of a tower amongst the water but then it was gone just as quick as it had appeared. She drew in a soft breath.

"Not yet," she said.

"It's easy, just walk forward and try not to be sick," Alec smiled, attempting to reassure her. He could see she was nervous.

"Great, thanks," she laughed a little.

The truth was, she wasn't nervous about portalling, not in the slightest. It was the thought of facing Jace tonight, and seeing him slowly slip away. It was the thought of seeing that happen and having to separate from Alec after they arrived in Idris and deal with it alone. But with these thoughts flickering like sparks in her mind, they stepped forward and the walls of the stone hall fell away in fragments, water washing over them and reality dissolved like shattering glass before their eyes.


End file.
